


Dom jest tam, gdzie serce twoje

by nihilisten



Series: Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Jorvik [4]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen, przyjaźń
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Florencia ma kryzys, ale Rania i Mistfall mogą temu zaradzić.





	Dom jest tam, gdzie serce twoje

Nie było zbyt wiele do powiedzenia, kiedy Florencia postawiła stopę na mistfallskiej ziemi.

Nie spodziewała się nagłych uniesień ani monumentalnych epifanii, nawet kiedy w niewidzących oczach Ranii Varanger ujrzała tę samą determinację, jaką wielokrotnie wskazywano w jej własnych oczach. Ostatnio jednak coraz rzadziej. Być może zaczynała się wypalać. Może Jorvik już nie dawało jej tego, czego oczekiwała, gdy trwała zastygła w bezradnym odrętwieniu. Wszystko wydawało się dziać gdzieś obok niej; miała wrażenie, że nawet nieszczególnie by się przejęła, gdyby ci żałośni robotnicy G.E.D. złapali ją i wyrzucili gdzieś na drugim końcu świata.

Ale nie złapali. Sprawy w Dundull chwilowo zostały opanowane, a Florencia znalazła się w sytuacji, w której miała za dużo wolnego czasu i zbyt wiele myśli.

Pożegnawszy się z Varangerami, wybrała się na przejażdżkę wokół miasta, lecz nie znalazłszy tam nic ciekawego do roboty, skierowała kroki Smokestone’a do lasu – na łonie przyrody zawsze najlepiej jej się myślało. Nawet wtedy, gdy nie miała ochoty myśleć.

W miarę, jak zagłębiali się w głuszę, Florencia czuła, jak napięcie uchodzi z niej niczym powietrze z przekłutego balonika. Jej, do tej pory nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jest aż tak zdenerwowana. Właściwie dlaczego? Przez tych korporacyjnych kretynów? Przecież i tak dawała sobie z nimi radę już wiele razy.

To było coś… coś innego, jakaś pustka, którą czuła już od dawna, a której nie umiała zapełnić.

Zatrzymała konia na Wzgórzu Owocowym. Urok tego miejsca był niezaprzeczalny; miała wrażenie, że szum liści działa jak balsam na jej duszę, otulając ją swoim chłodem i spokojem. Florencia usiadła pod drzewem, opierając się o jego korę, i przymknęła oczy. Nieujarzmione dotąd strzępki myśli zaczęły przypływać i odpływać, nie zatrzymywała ich.

Być może nawet zasnęłaby tam, gdyby nie głos, który w pewnym momencie wyrwał ją ze słodkiego bezruchu.

– Florencia… Florencia, jesteś tutaj, wiem o tym.

Głos brzmiał pewnie, lecz cicho. Bardziej zaspana niż zaskoczona, Flo otworzyła jedno oko.

– Rania? – wykrztusiła, nim jej umysł w ogóle przetworzył fakty. – Co tutaj robisz?

– To ty. Co za ulga. – krótkie westchnienie.

Florencia wstała ze swojego miejsca. Widok niewidomej dziewczynki był nie tak zaskakujący jak fakt, że znalazła ją tutaj i rozpoznała mimo oczywistej przeszkody w postaci braku wzroku. Mimo to Rania nie wydawała się traktować tego jako coś nadzwyczajnego; usta miała zaciśnięte, jakby właśnie podjęła ważną decyzję.

– Możemy pogadać?

– Jasne – odparła niemal automatycznie Florencia, i zaraz zganiła się za to w myślach. Rzadko zdarzało jej się pomyśleć, zanim coś powiedziała, ale to już przesada. Zwłaszcza że mina Ranii nie zapowiadała niczego dobrego i to napawało Flo niepokojem.

Rania przysiadła przy drzewie, Florencia zrobiła to samo. Przez chwilę żadna nic nie mówiła, a cisza ciążyła w powietrzu jak niechciany kamień.

– Florencia – zaczęła wreszcie Rania. – Nie jesteś szczęśliwa, prawda?

Te proste, lecz dobitne słowa zwaliły ją z nóg. Jednak nawet wtedy Flo nie była nimi szczególnie zaskoczona. Rania wydawała się osobą, która umie zaglądać w dusze.

– Chyba masz rację. – przytaknęła. – Nie jestem.

– Dlaczego?

– …Nie wiem. Nie wiem – powtórzyła Florencia, nie mogąc wydobyć tych słów ze ściśniętego gardła. Rania wyglądała, jakby oczekiwała odpowiedzi. – Czuję się, jakbym straciła swoje miejsce w świecie, choć kiedy przyjechałam do Jorvik, wydawało mi się, że już je znalazłam. Ale coś się zepsuło. Sama już nie wiem, kim jestem. – musiała przerwać, nie panowała już nad swoim głosem. – Raniu… Czy ty kiedyś tak się czułaś?

Odpowiedź nie padała przez dłuższy czas. Przez chwilę Florencii wydawało się, że może jej słowa nie dotarły do dziewczyny. Lecz przecież to niemożliwe; Rania miała doskonały słuch. Dobierała słowa.

– Nie, chyba nie. – wyznała wreszcie. – Mieszkam tutaj całe życie i nie chciałabym być nigdzie indziej.

– Szczęściara – mruknęła z przekąsem Florencia.

– Może też spróbujesz się tu zatrzymać? Przyroda Mistfall działa kojąco.

– Słucham…?

– Jestem pewna, że poczujesz się tu lepiej. Twoje zwierzęta też. Wyglądasz na osobę, która kocha zwierzęta.

Florencia otworzyła szeroko usta w geście zaskoczenia, ale przecież Rania i tak nie mogła tego zobaczyć. Może i dobrze, bo jej słowa zabrzmiały w uszach Flo jak żart. Przeprowadzić się? Tu? I to miałoby rozwiązać wszystkie problemy?

To niemożliwe, żeby w ogóle pomyśleć o czymś takim…

– Jesteś oburzona. To dobrze. – stwierdziła Rania. – Teraz będziesz myśleć o tym cały czas.

Wstała. Florencia nie mogła poruszyć palcem, wryło ją w ziemię. Rania posłała jej uśmiech, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w dół zbocza.

Nie wiadomo, ile czasu minęło, gdy Flo siedziała tak w odrętwieniu, trawiąc jej słowa, aż zniecierpliwiony Smokestone trącił ją nosem, mając już powyżej uszu trawy ze wzgórza. Najadł się i chciał teraz pobiegać. Po jego energicznym zachowaniu Florencia stwierdziła, że koń ma ochotę na szybszą przejażdżkę po lesie.

Więc wskoczyła w siodło i ruszyli, objeżdżając każdą możliwą ścieżkę i zakamarek, czując wiatr we włosach i grzywie, póki się nie ściemniło. A nawet wtedy nie wyjechali z lasu, łapiąc promienie księżyca prześwitujące przez gałęzie drzew.

Rania trafiła w sedno; Florencia ani na moment nie przestała myśleć o jej słowach. Gdy tak przemierzała las na grzbiecie zachwyconego Smokestone’a, w głowie Flo pojawiła się niewyobrażalna dotąd myśl, że być może ta dziwna, niezwykła dziewczyna mogła mieć rację.


End file.
